My little Amnesia
by zombiesurvivor123
Summary: Wind rider, a pegasus sent to record data for his employer of the weather patrol, is sent to Ponyville. Upon meeting some new friends, he finds out some horrific things are happening in a nearby forest. inspired by a video on youtube with the same title.
1. Chapter 1

Wind Rider took a step out into the cool morning air. He had been sent to Ponyville to record data for the weather patrol about how the pegasi were handling the weather and keeping the skies clear unless scheduled otherwise. "They seem to be doing a decent job today", he commented. The orange tinted sky had only a few clouds here and there, and the sun was peeking over the horizon, showering the nearby lake with beautiful shimmers. Stretching his dark gray wings, Wind Rider flew up into the sky, hoping to meet a few ponies who would show him around.

As Wind Rider approached the nearby town of Ponyville, he noticed something strange was going on. Most of the town was empty, save a bright pink pony who's mane and tail looked as poofy as a cloud. "Excuse me, miss", he called out to the pink pony. She shot over to him in two milliseconds. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. I've never seen you around here before. Are you new? Because if you're new that means that I get to throw you a party.", she said, faster than you can say hello. "Um, yeah, I'm new here. Anyway, can you please tell me where I can find a the weather patrol leader for Ponyville? I need to gather info for my boss about how the weather is holding up", he told Pinkie Pie. "I don't know what the weather patrol is, but Rainbow Dash might be able to help you out", she told Wind Rider. "Thanks," he said, flying off towards his house. "Jeez, she was annoying", he said as soon as he was out of earshot.

Wind Rider searched the town for anypony who might be able to help him locate Rainbow Dash. His search was fruitless though, given the town appeared to be abandoned. Walking into the town square, he saw a rainbow streak fly across the sky. 'Must be Rainbow Dash', he thought, shooting up into the sky after her. He was one of the fastest fliers in Cloudsdale, so he managed (barely), to catch up to the pegasus. "Slow down will you", he called out while trying to keep up. Rainbow Dash turned her head and saw the gray pegasus trying to catch up with her. Slowing down her speed to average pegasi speeds, she allowed the pegasus to catch his breath.

"Hi, I'm Wind Rider", said Wind Rider to the cyan blue pegasus. "Names Rainbow Dash", she responded. "Why were you following me?" "Well, I was sent by my boss to collect info on how pegasi here were keeping up with the weather and the schedule for next month", he explained. "Anyway, I was looking for the leader of Ponyville's weather patrol, and somepony named Pinkie Pie told me to look for you." " Well, you came to the right pony. I am Ponyville's weather patrol leader", she said. "And as for what you needed to know, we do need a list of next month's scheduled weather patterns." Wind Rider nodded and reached into one of the pockets on his dark green vest. Pulling out a piece of paper, he handed it to Rainbow Dash, who took it and nodded in thanks. "Well, see you around", said Wind Rider, shooting off in the direction of his dwelling.

At around 4:30 in the afternoon, Wind Racer went outside, planning on doing some flight training. His plans were interrupted by a loud rumble. He hadn't thought about it, but he know realized how hungry he was. Deciding to head into Ponyville to see what food was available, he slid his wallet into a pouch on his vest, he flew off in the direction of the small town.

Upon arriving in Ponyville for the second time today, he landed on one of the now crowded streets. Well, they seemed crowded compared to this morning. None of the restaurants that he saw had anything appealing to him. Still searching, he saw a place called Sugar Cube Corner. Walking in the front door, a bell rang that he assumed signaled employees there was a customer. He was greeted two seconds later by Pinkie Pie. "Hi, welcome to, Oh hey its you, that one colt I met earlier today. What's your name by the way, because mine is Pinkie Pie or did I already tell you that?" He silenced her by putting his hoof in her mouth, but she still kept trying to talk. "My name is Wind Rider. Do you have anything I could eat?", he asked, wiping off his hoof on the side of his vest. "Oh sure, we have lots of goodies here at Sugar Cube Corner. What do you want? A cake, a cupcake, ice cream, candy?", she asked him. Wind Rider felt ready to puke at the sound of all that sugar. " Do you sell, like, salads or something with actual nutritional value?", he asked. "No, silly, this a bakery", she said, still sounding excited. "Okay then, I guess I'll go find something then. See you some other time", he said, waving goodbye and walking out the door.

Walking down an old beaten path, he left Ponyville, hoping to get the rest of the day over with. Walking up a gentle slope, back to his house, he stopped to gaze at the mountain in the distance. If he looked closely, he could see the huge capital city of Canterlot. 'Wow', he thought amazed at the beauty of the floating city. Continuing on his way uphill, he saw a yellow pegasus pony with a pink, normal mane holding a baby bird that had appeared to have fallen out of its nest. "Every thing's alright", she whispered to the baby bird, gently placing it back into the nest. As she flew away from the tree, Wind Rider trotted up to her. "That's quite a gift with nature you have there", he commented. The pegasus jumped back in fright. He turned to face her. "What was that for?", he asked her. "Oh, sorry, you just startled me", she whispered. "Sorry about that", he apologized. "My name is Wind Rider. What's your's?", he asked in a calm tone. "Um My name is Fluttershy", she said quietly. "Fluttershy, nice name.", he complimented her. Looking up at the sky,, he could see the sun beginning to set and a few bright stars popping out. "Well, I gotta go. Se ya", he said, shooting up the rest of the hill to his house.

Wind Rider strolled over to his desk, picking up his book on aerodynamics. He was constantly trying to find ways to increase his speed in flight, so he brought this book with him from his house in upper Cloudsdale. Skipping to the last chapter titled "_Aerodynamics and flight speed_", he read over highlighted concepts until the moon was high in the sky. Gazing out the window, he noticed how late it was. Closing the book, he trotted up the stairs and into his new bedroom. Laying down on the bed, he closed his eyes, wondering what tomorrow would have in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright morning light shone through Wind Rider's bedroom window. The sounds of bird calls and the splash of fish jumping on the lake instilled a felling of peace in Wind Rider's mind. As he climbed out of his bed, he walked downstairs, grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter, and headed out the front door. He strolled over to the edge of a pier extending about ten feet out into the sparkling blue water. Dipping his right foreleg into the water, the chill sent a shiver through his body. Grabbing the apple, he threw it in the air and caught it in his mouth, and he proceeded to eat it in one bite.

Walking back into his house, Wind Rider headed up to his bedroom, retrieved his vest, and went outside. Heading downhill, he tied the straps on with his teeth, and headed down towards Ponyville. The town only had a few ponies walking or talking to friends, but it was still early. As he sat down near a tall oak tree, he noticed a green unicorn with a lyre as a cutie mark staring at him. He stared back, and she blushed a little. He laughed a little and winked at her, causing her to blush an even brighter shade of red. Her friend, an earth pony who was pale yellow with a pink and blue stripped mane waved her hoof in front of the unicorn's face. "Lyra, it's not polite to stare", said Lyra's friend. Wind Rider just shrugged and shot up into the air, soaring to the other side of Ponyville.

Upon landing on the other side of Ponyville, Wind Rider noticed that a group of ponies were lined up, like a race was about to start. Walking over to the crowd, he saw Rainbow Dash arguing with a orange pony wearing a cowboy hat. " Hey Rainbow", he said as he walked past the two arguing ponies. "Wind Rider", she called out to him. "Tell Applejack that I should be able to use my wings in this race", she said to Wind Rider. "Does anyone else here besides you and I have wings?", he asked. "Well no, but that doesn't mean that...". She was cut off by Wind Rider waving his hoof. "Well, it's not fair if no one else has wings, so I don't think you should get to use them.", he said. "I thought you were my friend", she said, sounding angry. "I just met you yesterday, how does that make me your friend?", he asked / yelled back. "I barley know you, so don't call me your friend!", he yelled at her before storming off.

Around noon, Wind Rider began to feel an ache in his gut. Somepony on the side of the side of the street was selling boiled peanuts, one of Wind Rider's favorite snacks. He reached into a pouch on his vest, but found out that his wallet was empty. "Damn", he mumbled. 'I guess I need to find a job', he thought. He wasn't getting paid until later that week, so he needed something to supply him with a few bits. Searching the nearby buildings for any place where he could work, he noticed a ''Help Wanted''., sign in the window of Sugar Cube Corner. Sighing, he walked through the front door, where he was immediately greeted, once again, by an overly happy Pinkie Pie.

"Oh hi it's you again. Did you see the sign? Do you want to work here? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?", she asked him. "Well, seeing as my only other option is to go broke, yes, I would like a job", he said. "YAY! Let me show you around", she said excitedly. 'Dear Celestia, this is going to be a long day', he thought, following the skipping pony down the hall to the baking room. Cooking trays, bowls, and several ingredients that Wind Rider couldn't identify were strewn across the room. "Could have been a little cleaner", he mumbled under his breath.

_Two excruciatingly boring and song-filled hours later_

After his tour of Sugar Cube Corner, Wind Rider heard what sounded like a bell. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall near the tables, it read 6:00 p.m. "Aww, it's closing time", he heard Pinkie say. "Oh, that stinks", said Wind Rider, pretending to be sad. "Well, I had better go home, see you on Monday", he said to Pinkie Pie, flying out the front door back to his his house. "Thank Celestia", he said as soon as he was out of hearing range.

Around 9:30, somepony knocked on Wind Rider's door. "Who could be here at this hour", he said, putting a bookmark on the page he was on in his flight training manual. Walking over to the door, he saw, well, nopony. His doorstep was barren, but there was a lingering felling, a presence, that he could not identify. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something illuminate in the Ever Free forest. 'What the hell', he thought, taking flight to get a clearer look form above. From about thirty feet in the air, he saw that the light was coming from an old abandoned building. One that he felt like he had seen before. He shuddered as he remembered what the building was. It had been Ponyville"s insane asylum, back when almost a fourth of Equestria's popularization had mental problems. The manager said the patients had been treated kindly and gently. In reality, they were tortured, beaten, murdered by any way possible, form stabbing to electrocution. Legend has it that the place was possessed.

"Whoa! Did you see that?", said Rainbow Dash. Her appearing behind him caused him to fall about ten feet, before he flew back up to her height. "Don't do that. Ever", he said. "Sorry", she apologized. "Anyway, did you see that glowing thing?", she asked him again. "Yes, Ponyville insane asylum. Some ponies say that it's possessed or something", he replied. "Wanna go check it out?", Rainbow Dash asked him. Wind Rider gave her a confused look. "That depends. Do you want to observe it from the air or actually go inside?", he asked Rainbow Dash. "I never thought of going inside", she told Wind Rider. "Fine, but lets not stay to long", he hesitantly agreed. With that, they both flew of towards the abandoned asylum.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Hello everybrony. Just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. The holidays have been really busy for me, so I haven't had time to write much. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Hope you like it._

Around fifteen minutes after Wind Rider and Rainbow Dash had left the his house to go to the abandoned asylum, a wave of discomfort came over him. Wind Rider began to remember his younger brother and the day he ''disappeared'' about sixteen years ago.

_** Flashback:**_

Wind rider sat in his room, reading a book about the outer space his mother had given him for his birthday. He liked space, almost as much as he liked flying. As he got to the page about nebulae and galaxies, his annoying little brother, Iceberg, ran into the room.

"Get out of my room Iceberg", said Wind Rider, anger heavy in the young colt's voice. His little brother never knocked, or did anything their mother told him to. His little brother shook his head no and stuck his tongue out at Wind Rider in response. "Iceberg, I'm not going to tell you again, get out of my room!", he yelled at his little brother.

"NO!", screamed his little brother, who grabbed the book Wind Rider was reading ant tore up all the pages in a matter of seconds. Wind Rider's jaw gapped open. That was uncalled for. Anger rising in him faster than lava in a volcano, he charged at his brother. Out in the kitchen, their mother heard their fighting. She face-hoofed and walked into Wind Rider's room. "What's going on in here?", she yelled so loud that both the colt's stopped pounding on each other.

"Mom, look what he did to the book you gave me!", said Wind Rider.

"I only did it because you were yelling at me and being mean", his brother argued.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so mean to you If you actually knocked instead of barging in every five minutes!", Wind Rider yelled back.

"Enough!" their mother yelled at them. Iceberg, go to your room. NOW!", she commanded Iceberg, who left the room immediately.

"Mom, he always destroys my stuff for no reason. I don't get it. I never do anything to his stuff", said Wind Rider. It wasn't an exaggeration either. That book was the fifth item of his that Iceberg had destroyed that week. His mother, Moon's Glow, didn't know what to do either. Iceberg had been diagnosed with ADHD and schizophrenia several months back, and the medications Nurse Redheart had given them did little to help the problem. The only option would be to send him to the Ponyville sanatorium, a place where foals like Iceberg were sent. They were supposedly given treatment and help until the diseases became more mild or they spent most of their lives at the asylum. By now this seemed like the best choice. Moon's Glow told her son what she decided to do, went upstairs, and came back with Iceberg, asleep on her back, and a bag of his personal Items, and walked out the door.

_**End Flashback**_

Wind Rider and Rainbow dash landed in front of the asylum. It was a grisly sight. Moss hung down from the walls, window s were smashed, a tree had smashed through the right side of the building, and graffiti covered every available surface.

"Wow, It's even creepier up close", said Rainbow Dash. She turned her head, looking around for Wind Rider. She found him standing next to a tombstone. Etched in the hard slab of stone was the word '**Iceberg.'**

_ "_Who's Iceberg?", Asked Rainbow Dash.

"My little brother. He had a few mental disorders, so my mother sent him here. That was sixteen years ago", he told Rainbow Dash. He received no response.

"Rainbow", he called out. Still no response. As he scanned the surrounding area for Rainbow Dash, he saw a note hanging from the entrance. It read "_Come and find me"_.


End file.
